Delfín
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: D - One-Shot: Había pasado un día tan de locos, que ya no lo sorprendía que el fic se llamara Delfín. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Ahora mismo se encontraba entrando a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Estaba en una misión en solitario en el mundo humano y por lo visto la suerte no había estado de su lado.

 _ **FLASH BACK.**_

Al llegar no paró de enfrentarse a cuanto hollow se encontró por el camino a la tienda de Urahara. Y cuando estaba a solo unas cuantas calles de llegar se encontró a un par de niños humanos, de cabellos ananá y ojos dorados, con rasgos que le resultaron muy familiares, quienes al parecer se había perdido, al principio quiso irse pero le fue imposible al ver como la niña, de unos 5 años, comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, del doble de su edad. Cuando se les acercó recordó que los humanos no podían verlos, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el niño le echó una mirada de reojo.

-¿Están perdidos?- le preguntó, para saber si en verdad era a él a quien miraba o a alguien tras de si. El pequeño asintió, suspiró -Entonces síganme, iremos a una tienda y luego los ayudaré a encontrar a sus padres o su casa- le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mirada de desconfiada que el chico de diez años le daba, sin haberse movido ni un ápice de su lugar, con su hermana aún prendida a él llorando a moco tendido.

Consideró la situación, supongo que no es común estar tú y tu hermana perdidos y que de repente un chico extraño de aparentes 18 años que viste como si viviera en la época antigua, cosa que en realidad así era, se te acercara diciendo que lo siguieras y que te ayudaría, y si a eso le sumábamos su apariencia... si, no era muy razonable que los niños lo siguieran. Sin embargo él no estaba para juegos.

-Escucha mocoso, estás perdido y me ofrezco a ayudarte, o vienes conmigo o tú y tu hermanita duermen en este parque esta noche y esperan a que alguien conocido los encuentre- observó a la niña -Eso si es que ella no muere de deshidratación primero- comentó viendo que lloraba sin descanso -Tómalo o déjalo- dijo dándole punto y final a ese drama.

-Ren, vamos, ese chico nos ayudará a encontrar a mamá- indicó el chico con voz suave a su hermanita, quien miró a todas las direcciones con gesto confuso, al parecer la pequeña no tenía raitatsu suficiente como para ver shinigamis.

-¿Quien?- preguntó con la voz aguda e inocente que todas las niñas pequeñas tienen.

-Pues él- dijo señalándolo. La niña observó en su dirección y le devolvió ora mirada de confusión.

-Tu hermanita no me puede ver. A eso iremos a la tienda, para que encuentre algo que hará que me vea- le indicó al niño, y si antes había tenido dudas en su mirada ahora el niño lo miraba con desconfianza total. Diablos ¿quien lo manda a él a hacer de buen samaritano? -Sígueme si quieres o muéranse de frío esta noche, me da igual- indicó comenzando a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, observó el cielo, pronto llovería. Apenas y escuchó los pasitos de los niños tras él, por lo que ralentizó el paso para que lo alcanzaran.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó el chico -¿Como te llamas?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya, y como ya te dije, vamos a una tienda donde conseguiré algo para que tu hermana y las demás personas me pueda ver- dijo con voz irritada -¿Sus nombres?- preguntó.

-Ella es Ren, y yo soy Tsubasa- dijo. Él asintió. El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio. Pudo observar como el niño miraba a todas direcciones con semblante preocupado y cauteloso.

-Si quisiera secuestrarlos los habría metido en un saco y me los habría llevado- dijo con enojo. Él pequeño frunció el ceño.

-No es eso- dijo con el ceño fruncido -Reconozco estas calles- indicó.

-Bien- doblaron en esa esquina y notó como la niña observaba con sus ojos brillosos el lugar, comenzando a correr riendo -¿Que le ocurre?- preguntó alzando una ceja. EL niño estaba emocionado.

-¡Aquí es!- exclamó con alegría.

-¿A sí?- preguntó extrañado. Observó como la pequeña entraba ¡EN LA TIENDA DE URAHARA!

-Si. Bien echo señor capitán, nos devolvió a nuestra casa- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Como me llamaste?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Capitán, por tu haori eso eres ¿verdad? Mis papás dicen que podemos confiar en ustedes, en especial los que tienen haoris blancos con un número. Pero al principio no sabía si eres capitán o si solo estabas disfrazado, aunque cuando Ren no logró verte comprendí que si- comentó. Ya entraban en la tienda cuando fueron abordados por un sonriente Urahara quien abrazó al pequeño.

-¿Así que se perdieron?- preguntó con un gesto de lamento el rubio -Lo siento mucho, pero mamá ya los estaba buscando, y yo me quedé por si lograban llegar sanos y salvos- comentó. El peliblanco tosió un poco, haciendo notar su presencia -Ho, capitán Hitsugaya, que pena, ¿como esta?- preguntó bajando al pequeño.

-Confundido- confesó con tono de fastidio.

-Él nos ayudó a volver- sonrió Tsubasa.

-¿Enserio?- el niño asintió y el aura de Urahara comenzó a irradiar luz y florecitas -Pues entonces capitán, mis más sinceros agradecimientos- sonrió.

-¿De que conoces a estos niños, Urahara?- preguntó. Posiblemente los había adoptado tal y como había echo con Jinta y Ururu para que trabajaran en su tienda, maldito explotador psicópata.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar prodigio?- preguntó una voz femenina muy familiar para él. Alzó la vista tras el hombro de Urahara, encontrándose con cierta pelinegra que conocía muy bien. Sonrió de lado -Tsubasa y Ren son los hijos del sombrerero loco y Yoruichi-san- indicó la pelinegra con socarronería, con la pequeña dormida en brazos.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí, Karin?- preguntó pasando de Urahara y caminando hacia ella. Ahora entendía porqué los rasgos de esos niños se le hacían tan familiares.

-Soy niñera- respondió sonriendo -¿Y tu, Toshiro?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en su nombre, a sabiendas que eso lo molestaría.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya- gruñó él, a lo que Karin rió.

-¿Es que no te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja. En tanto Urahara estaba parado a unos metros de ellos con una enorme sonrisa y varias gotas en su frente sosteniendo un cartel de decía _Sigo aquí_.

-La verdad es que si, así que bien que podrías comenzar a llamarme como se debe para evitarme el tener que repetirlo tantas veces- comentó con el ceño fruncido. Tsubasa se acercó a Urahara y, poniéndose en puntitas, le sacó de las manos el cartel que decía _Sigo aquí_ y lo cambió por uno que decía _Pintura fresca_.

-Eso no pasará- aseguró ella sonriendo pícaramente por lo que él suspiró. Tsubasa, sintiendo que se aproximaba una pelea, se acercó a Karin y tomó a Ren en brazos, aunque ésta (Karin) no pareció darse cuenta.

-Que mujer más terca- refunfuñó.

-Que chico tan cascarrabias- contraatacó.

-Molesta-

-Gruñón-

-Cabeza dura-

-Anciano canoso-

-Bruja-

-E-NA-NO- dijo resaltando cada sílaba con una mirada victoriosa. Una ENORME vena se hinchó en su frente y palpitada tan fuerte que por un momento Karin creyó que explotaría.

-Como sea- bufó molesto -Te lo dejaré pasar por hoy porque estoy cansado- dijo entrando directamente a una de las habitaciones y saliendo con un gigai -Me voy a la casa de Orihime, estoy cansado- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Viejo- rió Karin por lo bajo, pero luego su risa paró de golpe y lo observó -Orihime no esta en casa, se fue a visitar a una tía o algo. No volverá hasta en un par de semanas- indicó. El peliblanco frunció el ceño. Tendría que dormir en el tejado de alguna casa durante su estadía en el mundo humano. Y casi como si su suerte se estuviera riendo de él, comenzó a caer la lluvia que más que lluvia era diluvio.

-Espero que pase pronto- suspiró.

-Según el noticiario estará así por un mes- dijo la pelinegra. Él la miró como si le estuvieran contando un mal chiste -¡Es enserio!- se defendió. Ahora su suerte estalló en carcajadas _Puedes quedarte aquí en casa, si quieres_ decía un cartel que Urahara tenía en las manos. Sin embargó Toshiro solo lo ojeó antes de volver la mirada a la pelinegra. Tsubasa se acercó y cambió el cartel de su padre por uno que decía _RECHAZADO_ con letras mayúsculas.

-Tendré que dormir bajo la lluvia- suspiró el peliblanco.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo Karin con desinterés -Ichigo está en la Sociedad de Almas, papá en uno de sus tantos viajes por el trabajo y Yuzu se fue a la universidad hace tiempo, habrá espacio suficiente- sip, si antes su suerte se reía de él a carcajadas, ahora estaba descompuesta de la risa revolcándose por el suelo. Ojalá y se muriera de asfixia.

-Supongo que es mi única opción- dijo con resignación. Urahara ahora tenía otro cartel que decía _¿Y que hay de mi?_ Sin embargo el peliblanco y la pelinegra ya estaban saliendo de la tienda con un paraguas. Una vez afuera, Urahara dio vuelta el cartel, del otro lado decía _Nadie me aprecia_ a lo que Tsubasa solo asintió sin sentir ni un poco de pena por su progenitor, quien ahora caminaba en dirección a su habitación intentando contener las lágrimas.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Y ahora se encontraba en el sofá de los Kurosaki viendo una película con la menor de ellos.

-¿Que misión tienes?- preguntó Karin con interés.

-Por ahora, dormir- contestó recostándose en el sillón con la cabeza en las piernas de ella.

-O-oye- se quejó.

-Uruse- la mando a callar -Se una buena chica y déjame tranquilo- le ordenó por lo que Karin suspiró e infló las mejillas.

-Que molesto eres- masculló.

-Trata de luchar contra 137 hollow y luego ayudar a un par de niños, el mayor más terco y desconfiado que tus amigos cuando nos conocimos, a encontrar su casa resultando que son hijos de un tipo loco al que conoces desde siempre y dime si luego no te sientes cansada- murmuró -Fue un día de locos- se quejó.

-Um, pobre chico- murmuró ella encorvándose hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara, el abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad -¿Que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?- preguntó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa. Él sonrió y llevó una mano hasta su nuca, empujándola bruscamente hacia sus labios.

Si, verdaderamente había tenido un día de locos.

Luchó contra 137 hollow...

Ayudó a dos niños a encontrar su casa la cual era nada más y nada menos que la tienda de Urahara...

Y se encontraba besando a Karin...

Si, todo eso le resultaba tan de locos, que no le sorprendió ni un poco que el nombre del fic sea Delfín.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Y? ¿les gustó mi fic? ¿fue gracioso? ¿merezco muchísimos reviews? Espero conseguir al menos 7, es mi meta, y le dedicaré las siguientes letras una a cada personita que comente.

Si gustan me pueden decir que esperan para la letra E, F, G (…)

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


End file.
